


Another way to fly

by Avril



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril/pseuds/Avril
Summary: In a world where everything is powered by steam, two guys in love enjoy a date, and a certain idea doesn't leave the head of a designer.Steampunk AU!Atsumu Designer! Hinata Ice Skater!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Another way to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vn_vannies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vn_vannies/gifts).



The first indication that dawn has come enters from m the window, illuminating the creation room in which Atsumu fell asleep the last night in which he had an art block. The last four days he's been working on a gift for Shouyou-kun: a costume for his dance. A suit that does justice to the beautiful skill his boyfriend possessed in being able to dance with that grace on the ice.

On many previous occasions, Atsumu designed garments for Shouyou. Atsumu loves designing, although many of his acquaintances often tell him, You don't look like someone who has the ability to create clothing.

_To create, need to pour yer whole soul into it, forgetting the past and the above. Using yer heart, brain, and the ten fingers that ya have on yer hands. But the most important is an inspiration, something to let it motivate ya. Who doesn’t love that? Mainly because he had someone important to whom he wanted to dedicate each of his made works in silk._

The sound of the watch hanging from his belt plus the rays of sunshine that could be seen through the window illuminating his face manages to get him out of the world of his dreams, bringing him back to the reality of the disaster in which he fell asleep. Leaves full of sketches and scribbles are strewn under his face. The monocle that is usually above his left eye is among his pencils and his short jacket black is lying on the floor.

Atsumu stands up the chair and stretches his arms upwards, trying to avoid grimacing pain after he slept incorrectly. Today, he has to go drop something off to his brother, Osamu, and then go on a date with Shouyou-kun.

_In a world that’s powered by steam engines, there are few things that humans can enjoy in their purest form, and it's the affective bonds and being able to create new things. Atsumu had the joy of finding both at the same time._

The first time he saw Shouyou-kun a while ago, he saw him across the frozen lake while he was trying to draw a small fox that he found in the middle of the trees. He remembers seeing a dark silhouette with a beautiful orange glow on his head with his leaps and turns, seeming to fly like a bird, high and free. Atsumu abandoned his sketchbook in that instance and frightened the fox. He needed to see that person from closer up, so he went to the lake, walking with his high boots. When at last the distance between the two was short, Atsumu screamed “Hey ya-” and he fell because he took a wrong step.

His back collided with the cold surface, and he exclaimed, “Ouch, ouch, ouch” because he really hurt from the fall. But at that moment, he heard the sound of skates on the ice approaching, and the figure he had spotted in the distance was in front of Atsumu offering a hand.

“Are you okay? That seemed like a bad fall. Here, let me help you”

All Atsumu could do was stare at him with his mouth open, admiring the beauty of the skater, the features of his face were soft, his smile glowed more than sunlight, his hair was a soft-looking orange ball and his voice that of an angel that came from heaven.

“I think I fell.” Goddamn Atsumu, yer a genius.

The boy laughed, and Atsumu accepted his hand and rejoined from the surface of the lake. “Thanks.”

“It's nothing, but the way, why would you go to the center of a frozen lake if you're not going to skate?” He asked looking up at his feet, probably noticing that I wasn't ready to skate.

“What ya were doing seemed really cool, and I wanted to see ya up close."Atsumu had probably dropped his brain by the time he abandoned the little fox.

“If you like it so much, let me teach you how to do it one day.”

And he smiled again, outpacing the sunlight that shone upon them. Atsumu understood in that moment that he wanted to take a closer look at that smile for the rest of his days.

Again, the alarm sound of his watch reminded him that he has no time to be thinking about the past right now, he is already delayed, in fact. He looks for his garments and puts them on, adjusting his monocle above his left eye, laying the rose that always sits on his chest, and checks if he has the leash which he carried everywhere hung from his hip, his sketchbook, and a pencil because ya never know where and when inspiration can hit ya.

He took the package intended for Osamu and went out the door of the house. The streets were full of the sound of machines working, the smell of steam they emitted, and the whisper of conversations from the people transiting around. His footsteps directed him to his destination, Onigiri Miya, his silly younger brother's restaurant.

The main entrance is surrounded by multiple rose bushes and tables for customers who want to sit outside to admire the panorama of the garden and the other buildings on the street of slabs. Atsumu pushs the door and enters, the sound of a violin accompanying it along with the scent of freshly cooked rice. The melody that resonated is fast and passionate, each chord conveying the love with which he played violinist who frequently works in the restaurant, Suna.

Inhaling the delicious aroma of freshly prepared food, Atsumu heads to the guy on stage. “Suna, where is Samu?”

“It’s polite to say good morning,” he answers him without turning his gaze, continuing to concentrate on his violin and the song he plays even though the establishment still has no customers at this hour.

“Morning. Now, can ya tell me where ‘Samu is?”

“I'm here, dumbass,” exclaims a voice behind his back. He turns and is faced with an almost identical copy of him — even the way they dressed was similar. A short jacket, button-down shirt, cross belts in his waist,s and another on one of his legs. Although the colors were different, Osamu often wears blues and grays, while Atsumu uses red wine, black, and brown, adding elegant gloves, that Osamu couldn't use because he has to cook. Something remarkable as a difference between them costumes is that Atsumu loves roses and added it to his outfit, while Osamu decorates his suits with gears. Atsumu also makes the outfit Suna wears: simple, elegant, and comfortable to play music in with tones of black and sand brown.

Atsumu can say with confidence that he has made at least one piece for almost every person in this town, he was recognized and admired for his talent in drawing and making clothes and other things in fabrics. Hopefully, he could find inspiration for that special and unique suit that he needed to get out of his brain for his dear boyfriend.

“Here, there are the banners ya ordered with the local logo, now I want free breakfast for at least a month,” he said as he deposited the package at the counter and took sit down in a chair, to collapse his face at the table.

“Ohh, ya look like ya have an art block, ‘Tsumu.”

“I—no—don’t look! I have a big art block, ‘Samu. If I tell Shouyou-kun my idea, he's gonna think I'm a weirdo,” he growled as he watched his brother worked across the counter with various recipients full of food. Atsumu's stomach growled with hunger — as soon as he woke up he ran out of his house to get here.

“Take some food, and wipe the lint out of yer brain. Three days ago ya said ya were gonna create yer masterpiece, and look at yerself” As Osamu said those words, he placed a dish with two onigiris that smelled deliciously like tuna in front of Atsumu.

“Did ya make fatty tuna? For breakfast? Samu, yer the best when ya want ta be.” His mood changed for a more happy tone, and it didn't take more than a second to take an onigiri in his hands and bite it, enjoying the taste as he closed his eyes. “Whatever it is, just don't do crazy things when Omi-kun and Shouyou-kun come here in a few minutes,” he declared as he swayed a spoon in front of his face as a threat, gently but serious.

The only thing that answered him was a “Mhmm.” He would eat his breakfast and try to clear his mind, but the idea he had was so clear and diffuse, and at the same time, very contradictory. Atsumu had been thinking for weeks about how beautiful his Shouyou-kun would look in a dress. Well, maybe not exactly a dress, maybe just a skater suit that hung very tightly to his body, especially his muscles, with a skirt silk wrapping his waist. A “dress” that could accompany his boyfriend's beautiful figure in his elegant skating. Atsumu's main concern was that his boyfriend would get strange ideas about him, more than he already had, because Atsumu kept fooling around in front of him and looking like a clown.

The door of the restaurant reopened, and this time two silhouettes entered through it, one was much higher than the other. “Morning, Shouyou-kun! Omi-Omi! Always early, eh?” He drop a little joke. _God, please it be funny_.

“How dare you make such a bad joke with my name, Miya,” Sakusa said with a very serious face, indignant and fuzzy, he ignored him and went on his way to the stage with Suna. He was the one who used to sing on site, that a restaurant had live music and singer was a luxury that only Osamu gave himself in the city.

“Hahahaha, I thought it was funny, Atsumu!” His boyfriend laughed, approaching his seat and surrounding him in a hug. “Shouyou-kun, yer always so gentle. If ya like my jokes, I'll make many more.”

“Word games are fun!”

“Shouyou-kun, don’t encourage him to make more jokes like that, he humiliates himself,” Osamu shouted, returning from the bottom of the kitchen, bringing a dish for breakfast he prepare for Shouyou and putting it on the same table, in the seat next to Atsumu.

“Thank you for the food Osamu-san, but I actually think that his jokes are really funny”

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu exclaimed, almost with tears in his eyes, feeling blessed by some kind of deity for having found the perfect person to live a life together with.

Shouyou began eating his breakfast once he sat in the seat next to Atsumu, as Suna and Sakusa talked about songs they could play and the specific song they were composing and Osamu immersed himself in his beloved kitchen. Meanwhile, as soon as Atsumu finished his breakfast, he pulled out his much-loved sketchbook to start working on a sketch again: another drawing of the beautiful view he could see, specifically, the boy's face next to him. _Shouyou-kun would look great with ruffles on his sleeves, the red wine would make a wonderful contrast to his skin color. And he would look beautiful wearing a semi-dress... If only Atsumu could put out his ideas and not look like a crazy boyfriend in the process._

“Atsumu! What are you drawing?”

“I draw the same as usual when I'm with ya: that is, ya,” he declared as he took another quick look at what he looked like today and continued drawing.

“Today, we're going to go to the lake, and I’ll teach you how to skate, right? It'll be our date of the week!”

“Shouyou-kun, ya seem very excited to see me fall continuously on the ice every time ya try to teach me.”

“I have faith that you’ll make it today!”

Breakfast ended, and the restaurant finally opened, different customers entering as time passed. Osamu called Atsumu to help him by hanging the new banners at the entrance, and then he came back with Shouyou, together they stayed about an hour talking about everything and nothing really, while Suna's violin and Sakusa's piano and voice echoed between the voices of the customers and the noise coming from the kitchen where Osamu and his employees work.

The time came, and they said goodbye to their friends, holding hands as they went out into the streets. The sound of the big clock that was in the city center. It could be heard as they walked to the outskirts of the city. No one really understood how the lake remained frozen during the four different seasons. It was rumored that it was enchanted and possibly the only explanation for the fact that it is always be frozen. For Atsumu and Shouyou, that lake meant a lot, the day their fates were unexpectedly linked.

“Shouyou-kun, look! We're here.” The lake wass in front of them, and there was no one else around. They went to one of the benches to sit down, so they could put on their skates on instead of their boots. Shouyou took out his skates out of his bag and put them on at a speed that only someone who wore them constantly use could, instead Atsumu being his third time skating, he was fighting to tie the laces, even growling.

“’Tsumu, let me help you.” Shouyou crouched down and began to move his hands to tie the laces that gave Atsumu so much trouble. “Now you’re ready to go to skate, right? People say third time’s time charm, so in theory you can do it!

“This time I'll make it! I have faith in ya and me. I'll forget all my previous falls on the ice. With the exception of the first, when we met.” Atsumu took Shouyou's hand and with careful steps finally reached the frozen lake, as the surface of it received the reflection of the sun's rays, giving it a less icy appearance.

Atsumu got carried away by Shouyou, holding his hand and seeking support in the other. If I fall again and fail, I'll look like a jester, and that ain’t an option, no.

“Let's do it!” Shouyou screamed while smiling. “Don't be afraid, first try to stand on the ice.” Atsumu took the missing step to be on the ice, on the outside somebody might assume he was calm, but in his head reigned chaos and panic.

“Alright, look straight ahead! Don’t look at your feet.”

"But I have a need to see it, ya know?”

“Believe in me, ‘Tsumu!”

“Always, but if ya keep calling me ‘Tsumu I'm going to be embarrassed, and I might fall again... "

“You can’t look for help by looking down, so focus on me. Don’t look away!” Atsumu did what he was asked and turned his gaze to Shouyou’s kind smile, concentrating on his boyfriend and standing to finally skating. Together they began to move slowly across the ice, and further onto the lake without separating their hands, Shouyou skated as he watched in front of Atsumu.

“Yeah, come toward me slowly, just like that.”

“Shouyou-kun, this time I'll make it!” Atsumu exclaimed confidently for the first time while on the ice. He let go of one of Shouyou's hand to increase the speed a little.

“Visualize yourself skating! You're doing it fine! All I can do now is keep holding your hand.”

“Holding yer hand is all I need.”

Gradually, Atsumu managed to skate, and together they skated across the considerably large lake. After a while, Atsumu had more confidence in his footsteps. “Shouyou-kun, looks like I'll never fall on ice again.”

“Never say never, Atsumu!”

Shouyou let go of his hand and impulsely went to jump, leaping and spinning three turns in the air before landing perfectly. He repeated the same process from the beginning, but this time when he jumped, he moved a bit differently and three turns in the air turned into four full rotations, before he landed again elegantly as if he hadn't gone for such difficult jumping passes.

Atsumu stopped skating to applaud his boyfriend's feat. “Shouyou-kun, that was amazing!” Every time Atsumu saw his silhouette, it was like watching a bird fly free. _As humans have no wings, they must look for other ways to touch the sky. And Shouyou-kun found a way, and that way is jumping high, with all his strength and passion. Watching him reaching this way to the summit inspired Atsumu, arguably leaving him thinking poetically, although he can't write poetry with sketches of drawings._

“Thank you, but I feel like there's still something missing from them.”

“What are ya saying? Those were fantastic jumps, give yerself credit,” Atsumu claimed. “When I see ya jumping like yer flying, I feel inspired to create beautiful things, and those things are usually for ya.”

“Oh, maybe a thing like that dress in your sketchbook for me?”

Atsumu choked on his words and get panic, lost his balance and... He fell, again. Well done, Atsumu, ya fell again, and ya looked like a fetishist in front of the love of yer life, great work.

“Atsumu, are you okay?!” Shouyo said as he skated fast to help his boyfriend get up off the ice, he offered his a hand, and Atsumu took it to and stand up off the ice, this situation felt like a deja vu.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Ya just surprised me a lot. When did ya see those sketches?”

“When you helped Osamu-san by hanging the banners you made, you left the book open, and I looked at it.”

“I think I'm going to die of shame, please tell me ya don't think it's weird. I'm sorry I did without asking ya-”

Shouyou interrupted him, "I really like it, honestly I didn't think it was weird at all,” as if he said a totally normal thing and not caring that his boyfriend wanted to dress him as if he were a lady.

“Are ya serious?” Atsumu asked still worried but feeling relieved.

“I even have a suggestion, I see that you don't know what final touch to give.”

He what?!

Atsumu had many problems designing a way for the suit to look feminine and masculine at the same time. That's when his idea arose to have a skirt with the suit jacket instead of the usual tail, but none of the sketches captured the idea he had in his mind and then he went into an art block, “Tell me.”

“What do you think about a corset?”

Corset, oh, he could imagine it, in fact it would be perfect, that might be what it took!

“Shouyou-kun, that’s just what I needed! It’s the best idea I’ve heard in months!” Atsumu took a moment to think. Oh my goodness, he’s agreeing to wear a dress I’m making, with a corset. Is this fucking paradise? “Wait, yer agreeing!?”

“Obviously, I even gave you the idea,” he answered as he blushed. “But it's just an idea, it's not that I have to apply it or-“ Shouyou spoke hastily, which he does every time he was embarrassed.

“I'm using yer idea, I won't hear any complaints, ya said ya agree. There's no going back, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu declared with a smile, feeling his block left his mind. His boyfriend was not only his motivation to create, but also the light that illuminated his mind and gave him ideas in desperate times for his artist self.

“When you have the finished suit, we turn here.”

“That sounds wonderful for me. The initial idea is that it's a skating suit.”

“’Tsumu."

“Yes, Shouyou-kun?”

Shouyou closed the distance between their faces, bringing his face closer to Atsumu's, putting their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss, light and full of feeling. Atsumu bent down to help deepen the kiss due to their height difference, and after a few moments, they separated their mouths and their eyes met. “I love you, and I love all your beautiful and talent hands do.”

“I love ya too, so much. I feel like I was blessed the day I saw ya fly over the ice.”

“’Tsumu, if we keep saying cute and soft things about each other this will turn into a competition, and we won’t keep skating anymore,” he said with a laugh as he reinforced his grip on Atsumu's hand. “Here, hold my hand, and let's keep skating.”

Atsumu approached him and gently kissed Shouyou's forehead, gaining momentum and confident that his inexperience on the ice wouldn’t play dirty with him. He started skating by taking his boyfriend with him. They skated for what seemed like at least an hour, and Atsumu did not fall back on the cold surface again and even let Shouyou teach him the basic technique for jumping.

The dark clouds that heralded an upcoming rain were beginning to cover up the bright sun, so their little date was coming to the end. They began to head for the bench across the lake where they had left their things. Meanwhile, Shouyou begin humming the rhythm of the song that Suna and Sakusa had played hours earlier at the restaurant. “Now ya sound like a bird, Shouyou-kun.”

“Atsumu! Hahahaha! That's such a bad joke, it made me laugh.”

“If it makes ya laugh, then it fulfills its purpose.”

“Let's go to your place before the rain falls on us.”

They came to the bench and took off their skates to put their boots back on and put their things together, and again their hands intertwined with the fabric of their gloves in between, as they began to walk back to the city. Under the trees, they could see some little foxes climb into a cave that was probably their home, seeking refuge from the impending rain, apparently not intimidated by the presence of both boys. In the distance, they could hear the roar of a locomotive's engine. With every step they took, the village approached, but the same thing happened with the rain that finally began to fall.

“Shouyou-kun, run!” Atsumu screaming, accelerating his steps to run and drag the other along.

“That's what I do best, ‘Tsumu!”

They arrived soaked in the Atsumu’s places, they exchanged wet clothes for new and more comfortable clothes and prepared two cups of hot chocolate they could drink while snuggled up together on the couch. “Well, I think it was a great date, even with that unexpected ending,” Shouyou said.

“Yeah, it was. I wish I hadn’t fallen again though.”

“At least it’s nice to see your face blushing from above.”

“Shouyou-kun!”

Shouyou stayed for the night, and after spending some time together, Atsumu asked him for permission to go to his workshop to start working on the dress. At last he was completely inspired, and his ideas were clear and established. It was time to do the magic

He stayed up late at night for a week, between sketching and then final designing, looking at different fabrics, and asking Shouyou-kun for his measurements again. But all that was not the real work, the hard part was perfectly cutting every fold of fabric, joining them with thread and shaping them. Shouyou went home every day to force Atsumu out of his workshop to sleep, eat, and do anything else to take a break. Because if Shouyou neglected him he'd finish the dress in three days and look like a caffeine-powered living dead.

_Choose each fabric, with its color, its texture, bring them together, see how the image I imagine in my mind takes shape, a perfect shape. As everything is painstakingly linked to the skill of my two hands and the result of my work. It's the best feeling, being a designer was something that is possibly established by fate for me, as is Shouyou-kun and his passion for ice skating, and obviously also his encounter and relationship is also predestined._

“I made it!" Atsumu screamed to no one in particular, happy to have successfully completed his work. It had really been a crazy week, but he did it. He created the dress, and it looked even more wonderful than he had thought. The wine-colored tone would look beautiful in contrast to Shouyou's skin, the corset was made to adjust but also give him the freedom of movement he would need to skate, and it fulfilled the function of making it look better as the trench coat became a skirt with small flights at the edges. Also, for comfort, Atsumu designed tights elastic and thick enough for Shouyou's strong and agile legs and even took the trouble to create something extra, a special accessory with the one he expected surprise him.

He wasted no time and began to put the suit in a pack with great care. He went to carry the box with the surprise gift in his pocket and headed out on her way to his boyfriend's house. By chance, Shouyou's house was only a few blocks from him, the walk was made short with Atsumu’s anticipation, the thrill he felt of finally being able to show what he did for Shouyou was too much.

Shouyou's house emitted the same energy as him: brilliant. The front garden had several sunflowers smiling towards the sun and greeting the people passing by; they were a beauty who were carefully treated by the young man who lived there. Atsumu cleaned his feet on the entrance mat and knocked on the door “Shouyou-kun! Yer not going to believe what I brought with me!”

“I’m coming, ‘Tsumu!” It was heard from the house, the sound of footsteps approaching the door, and finally the bolt and the door opened. “You're here! I thought you were coming tomorrow!”

“Surprise, change of plans, I was able to finish earlier than expected.” Atsumu entered the house, not without first kissing his boyfriend and wrapping him in a hug which were both returned with the same love. He may be in a hurry, but he'll always show his affection for Shouyou.

“You finished it right now and came here directly!? Atsumu it’s ten o'clock in the morning,” he said as he closed the door as soon as Atsumu came inside.

“I swear to ya if I’d slept, we couldn't go to the lake today,” he declared as he tended the package with the suit. “Here, Shouyou-kun, for ya.” Shouyou took it in his hands very carefully. And he began to opening the packaging by exposing the suit

His eyes lit up, and he emitted a “Waaah” admiring to see it as he stretched it out in the air, holding him in his hands, “This is magnificent, ‘Tsumu! It's the most beautiful thing you've ever created.” Shouyou was really feeling moved and warm. “Thank you.”

“Thanks to ya for letting me do it for ya,” Atsumu said with a smile on his face. When he made the initial sketches, he thought the idea would be discarded and would remain in the end of the leaves of his book, and here they were, with the dress fully made in Shouyou's hands.

“It's beautiful… Can I wear it now?”

“Ya can! When ya get back I have another surprise too.”

Atsumu heard Shouyou’s confirmation in the distance because his boyfriend literally shot himself into his room to change his clothes. He waited in the living room, and within a few minutes Shouyou appeared down the aisle wearing the dress already.

The words didn't come out of Atsumu's mouth, he stayed static and stared at his boyfriend. He looked amazing. Perhaps amazing was a very simple description because Shouyou looked as if he had been born to wear it. Elegant, delicate, splendid, radiant.

The suit fit perfectly, the colors harmonized with Shouyou's skin and hair tone, and everything seemed fine. “Atsumu, I think I need help putting this.” Apparently, Shouyou had trouble adjusting and knotting the corset. Something great about the dress is that the threads were not on his back, but in the front.

“Let me help ya.” He approached and took in his hands the threads and began to cross them with agility and adjusted them in a moment. “Ready! Ya look beautiful, Shouyou-kun.”

“This is beautiful, ‘Tsumu, I can't believe you did it for me and followed my suggestion!”

“Now close yer eyes, this is the other surprise.”

When he closed his eyes, Atsumu pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, inside there were a pair of earrings, from each of the rings hung a black feather. He took one in his hands and hung it in one of his own ears, and he repeated the process but in Shouyou's ear, so they now matched.

“Look, Shouyou-kun! Now we match!”

Shouyou opened his eyes and turned to see Atsumu's ear and the feather hanging from his earring, while his own hand touched the feather that hung from his ear.

“I didn't expect that, they’re charming!” He said with his characteristic smile. “It’s adorable that we're matching.”

“Ya want to go to the frozen lake? I have faith that this time it will be the good one, and I won’t fall.”

“Let's go!”

The lake this day had no visitors again. The sky was cloudy, but the weather was pleasant, and there were no signs of possible rain ruining their date again. Along the way, many of the villagers were left to see them. Shouyou's costume was totally unusual but also magnificent, a work of art. It would be a crime to not appreciate it, mainly by the beautiful young man who wore it.

“You were right, ‘Tsumu. The dress doesn’t hinder me when I jump.”

“I told ya. I wasn't going to make a suit ya can't wear in a future competition!” Shouyou landed perfectly after making another leap, with the same grace as a flying bird. His silhouette looked more majestic than usual. Atsumu had practiced very little, but after a few attempts and advice from Shouyou, he could make a simple but correct leap.

“Shouyou-kun, ya see?! I won't fall again. Now I can fly like ya.”

"Let’s fly together then.”

Atsumu was happy, he did something charming for his boyfriend and had a good time together. He wanted to do a lot of things with Shouyou, and they had all their lives for it.

If Shouyou-kun smiles so beautifully when standing with me, it means that at least I'm doing something right in this world.

_In a world where steam boosted the progress of civilization, there are few things you can do to feel alive. One of those things is love, which you can find in the least anticipated places. Atsumu loved Shouyou, and Shouyou loved him. There are many other ways to fly, and they found one, in the other._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Surprise!  
> Creating this story has been quite a journey, try to fulfill your request as best I could and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you enjoyed it and smiled when read it!
> 
> I can't believe that anyone has done a Steampunk AU and I was obliged to do so, merges two of my favorite things and I enjoyed it.
> 
> I think I should explain Atsumu's joke when Sakusa and Shouyou appear in Onigiri Miya, The kanjis in Sakusa's last name mean "Early " and "Forever/Always". It's really a bad joke, but it's funny to me, and in my defense Atsumu's jokes are like that, I adore them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, it makes me very happy.
> 
> And Vannie, I also did this fanfic thinking that it was a thank you for your beautiful arts, I love seeing them on Twitter and it is an honor to have fulfilled your request.
> 
> Many thanks to @vanellabeannn11 for check this and help me, you're incredible. 
> 
> And for everyone, Happy AtsuHina Exchange!  
> (๑′ᴗ‵๑)


End file.
